


A 5 Seconds Of Summer fan fic

by xxbryndixx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Tried, Love, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance, Summer Vacation, Sweet, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbryndixx/pseuds/xxbryndixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 girls go to Australia, while they are there they hope to run into the boys of 5SOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 5 Seconds Of Summer fan fic

**Author's Note:**

> Chelsea=Chessy  
> MaKayla=Kayla  
> Ashton=Ash  
> Bryndi=Bryn (that's me!)  
> Michael=Mikey, Mike
> 
> i have nothing against Nirvanna.
> 
> some swearing...
> 
>  
> 
> story belongs to me, with the help of ideas from Kayla, Lea, and Chelsea
> 
>  
> 
> please follow me on twitter @bryndistarnault and check out Kayla and my youtube account youtube.com/theblackroses

in the summer of 2016...

"oh my gosh guys i can't believe we are actually in Australia!!!" Chelsea screams.  
"i know! ooh what if we run into 5 Seconds Of Summer?" MaKayla questions.  
"i wish" Lea sighed thinking about Calum.  
"come on guys, let's get our bags, if we are going to run into 5SOS we probably won't see then in the airport." i said rolling my eyes. yes i loved them but i didn't want to get my hopes up.

~

"where are we?" Chelsea said.  
"uh let's see" MaKayla says looking at the GPS. "turn leftttt rightthere!!"  
screeeech as we pulled into the loading zone of the hotel as everyone looked at us.  
"way to make an enterance guys, haha" i laughed awkwardly.

~

"holy fuck guys!!" i yelled as i dropped my bags on the ground. "this place is fucking HUGE!!" i yelled even louder while running into all the rooms. the other girls just chose their room put their bags down and flopped on their bed.  
"Bryn you're dirtying the floor take your shoes off" Kayla yells.  
"uhhhhhh fine" i said laughing. i went to get my bags and placed them into my room. after taking in the place we went back to the car.

~

"uhhh this food is soooo good" MaKayla said.  
"i knowwww" Chelsea replied.  
"Lea? you haven't even started yet?" i questioned.  
"put down your phone and eattt, mmm" MaKayla joked.  
"okay I'm done" Lea said as she put down her phone and ate. "ooo so good".

~

it's been four days since we came to Australia and we still haven't run into 5SOS yet, but we still have hope after all we have the whole summer here. well winter, since the seasons are opposite.

~

"come on guys we've been here for two weeks and we haven't done anything amazing" Kayla says.  
"when you say 'amazing' you mean meeting and fucking 5SOS" i say as they all crack up.  
"alright let's go then." Chelsea says.

~

the next morning  
"hey guys what are we doing today?" Lea asked me and Kayla.  
"dude Chelsea isn't even awake we can't decide yet." Kayla says calmly.  
"CHESSY WAKE UPPPP!!! how did you even sleep?!?!" i yelled while running and jumping on her bed.  
"uh what" Chelsea says half sleeping and half confused.  
"we're gonna go shopping, there might be a chance we might meet them!" i exclaim.  
"yeah come on" Kayla says while her and Lea walk into Chelsea's room.  
"okay, okay. I'm getting up" Chelsea says while trying to get out of bed really fast but she is tangled in the sheet so she falls on her face and we all crack up including Chelsea while Kayla rushes over and tries to help Chessy up in between laughs.

 

~

"okay so Bryn and i are going to Hot Topic, where are you guys going?" Kayla says.  
"H&M!" Chelsea says all happy.  
"why there? i thought you guys love Forever 21?" i ask entirely confused.  
"we do but" Lea says but Chelsea cuts her off.  
"but Ashton gets his jeans from there" Chelsea says even more excited. if that's even possible.  
"okay then..haha" i say.  
"are we meeting at the food court? Kayla asks.  
"yeah" Lea says.  
"okay see you guys" Kayla says.  
"bye" the rest of us say.

 

~

2nd POV  
Chelsea and Lea walk into H&M. "oh my gosh!!! this is so big!!!!" Chelsea said as Lea started laughing, Chelsea just looked at her confused and walked off leaving Lea in the front of the store.  
while Lea was looking through the clothes in the front Calum and Ashton walk in. Ashton went straight to the jeans while Calum eyes Lea up and down. Lea looks back and sees Calum looking at her, so she walks to a different section. unbeknownst to Lea, Calum starts following her.

 

~

while looking at jeans Ashton spots a pretty girl. slowly he makes his way toward her while looking at the jeans trying to think of a way to get the girl to notice him. he tries making loud noises but all that gets is awkward stares from everyone but Chelsea. he ignores the stares and starts to make more of a ruckas. that's when he notices that she is listening to music. sadly he picks up the things he dropped and bumps into a cart and falls on his ass. that's when Chelsea notices him and goes to help him up. he just laughs nervously as she helps him up.

 

~

all while Lea is looking thorough the clothes Calum watches her, he is so intrigued by her beauty that he doesn't notice her staring back at him. Lea clears her throat which brings Calum back to reality.  
"sorry haha" Calum says as he blushes. Lea just looks at him kind of amused at catching him in the act. "the names Calum" he says as he extends his arm out to her.  
"Lea" she says while shaking his hand hiding the excitement of being in the presence of THE Calum Hood.  
"pretty name for a pretty girl" Calum says as he gives her a cheeky smile while Lea blushes.

 

~

"thank you for helping me up haha" Ashton says trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.  
Chelsea just smiles at him and says you're welcome. "mine names Ashton? what's yours?"  
"Ashton Irwin? as in from 5 Seconds Of Summer" Chelsea practically screams.  
"yes" he says as he covers her mouth with his hand. Chelsea just looks at him with wide eyes while he walks with her to the front of the store.

~

"do you know who i am?" Calum says with hope in his eyes.  
"ye-" Lea starts.  
"Lea!!!" Chelsea yells.  
"Chelsea!!!" Lea yells back.  
Ashton and Calum exchange glances and shrug their shoulders.

~

Bryndi's POV  
"yes finally, it feels like years since we've last been to Hot Topic" i say.  
"i knowww." Kayla says getting all excited. "fuck yessss" i turn around and see Kayla walking the opposite direction.  
"Nirvanna? really?" i say laughing.  
"duh" Kayla says.  
"typical Kayla" i say out loud as i walk toward the 5SOS section.

~

Mikey's POV  
Luke and i walk into Hot Topic.  
"Michael I'm going to-" Luke says.  
"Nirvanna, i know. and I'm going to-" i look to my side and see that Luke has left. "okay, never mind." i say as i start walking to the 5 Seconds Of Summer section.

~

Kayla's POV  
as I'm looking at the assortment of Nirvanna t-shirts. i come across a Cobain tank on the top rack. i tipy-toe to try and grab it, but my hand only reaches the hem, on my third try someone from behind me reaches and grabs it. thinking that they grabbed it for themselves i turn around and smash into a six foot giant.

 

~

Bryndi's POV  
"why the hell don't they have his face on a shirt?" i question getting frustrated. i walk pass a mirror and out of the corner of my eye i swear i seen Michael Gordan Clifford, so i walk backwards thinking it was just my imagination, and to prove myself wrong. unfortunately...

~

Luke's POV  
after grabbing the shirt, i get slammed into by the girl i was trying to help. "this is for you" i say already getting nervous while she looks wide eyed at me. did i say that weird? why is she looking at me that way? i didn't realize i was saying that out loud until she started laughing.  
"thank you Luke" she said smiling really big at me. well i guess she knows who i am. i start scratching the back of my neck. why do i always get so nervous in front pretty girls. but this girl isn't just pretty, she's gorgeous. shit i've been staring at her beautiful brown eyes for too long. "what's your name?" i ask trying to be as confident as possible.  
"MaKayla, though my friends call me Kayla." she says smiling warmly at me. gosh even her name is beautiful. "uhm can i-" Kayla starts.  
"oh yeah sorry" i say nervously, giving the tank to her. okay Luke stay calm. "so Nirvanna.." where am i getting at? why did i say that?  
"yeah Nirvanna is amazing" Kayla says with an even bigger smile.  
"i know right!!" i practically yell. she just laughs at the excitement in my voice. even her laugh is beautiful. could it be I'm falling for this girl?

~

Mikey's POV  
i see this girl walk pass the mirror I'm looking in, then she walks backwards. i guess she realizes it's me? what is she doing now? she's like going side to side looking at the mirror. gosh this girl is weird. i walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving. "stop. you're making me dizzy" i say as i feel her jump. "sorry didn't mean to scare you." i say while she tenses and stares at me through the mirror.  
"you-you are, you're Michael" she says and she starts to smile. she turns around to face me as i take my hands off her shoulders. "yes i am, what's your name?" i ask.  
"Bryndi" she says barely above a whisper as she looks at her shoes.  
"don't be shy" i say. but she still won't look up so i put two of my fingers under her chin and lift it so she is looking at me. i look into her eyes and she starts blushing. I'm about to ask her if she wants to hang out when Luke and this girl walk up to us.  
"hey Mike. this is MaKayla, we're about to go to the food court want to come?" Luke says. before i can answer Bryndi starts yelling. "oh my gosh! Kaylaaaaa!!! this is amazing!!"  
"fuck yes Bryn!!! hahaha" MaKayla yells back laughing as they hug.  
"do you two know each other?" Luke and i ask them at the same time.  
"yeah, we're best friends." MaKayla says as Bryndi says "we came here together."  
"soooo the food court?" Luke asks.  
"yeah let's go, Bryndi is that alright with you? i ask.  
"yeah, it's fine." she says in a normal voice, not yelling or whispering this time.

~

Lea's POV  
text message  
to Kayla and Bryndi  
"hey guys we r going 2 food court now. btw we hav 2 tell u guys sumthin -Lea"  
"hey Lea, okay. we have to tell you guys something also. -Bryndi"  
"Chelsea, i just texted Bryndi and MaKayla that we are going to the food court, they said they are coming too, and they also have something to tell us."

~

Luke's POV  
text message  
to Calum and Ash  
"guys we have to tell you something. meet at food court? -Luke"  
"yeah, us too, we are going there now. -Ash"  
"okay see you guys then. -Luke"  
"Mike, i just texted Ash and Calum to meet at food court, they said yes and they have to tell us something too."

~

Bryndi's POV  
as Kayla and i walk into the food court we see Ashton and Calum walking near us, so we stop walking to let Luke and Michael go in front of us and we see Lea and Chelsea walking next to Callum and Ashton. we mouth to Lea and Chelsea "oh my gosh did you guys see them?!?!" we said pointing to Ash and Calum. they just nodded their heads excitedly while pointing to Luke and Michael. we walk over to each other and all at the same the girls say "oh my gosh, guess who we just met!!!" and we all yell again "i know!!!" and we start laughing. out of the corner of my eye i see the four boys giving each other high-fives. we walk over to them and they introduce us to each other.

~

to be continued....into separate stories


End file.
